Ramba
| jva = Kōhei Fukuhara }} Ramba is an infamous New World pirate who allied himself with Whitebeard. Appearance Ramba is a very tall man, towering over most of his fellow allies, with a slim build. He wears a long, white robe reaching down to his feet, with loose, ruffled-edged sleeves under a dark blue vest and a blue cape with a high collar. He also sports some particular pieces of armor in his attire, these being a pair of golden shoulder pads and his golden yellow, black and white signature crested helm, which has what looks like a Jolly Roger represented on the red part on the front of it and covers the upper part of Ramba's head. He carries around a long sword, fitting his height. Personality Ramba appears to be an completely calm and collected man, never panicking even in the worst situation, as seen when Portgas D. Ace was fatally injured by Sakazuki. He has always been seen with the same dour look on his face. Abilities and Powers Ramba is a fearsome pirate who has managed to make himself an infamous reputation in the New World, and to ally himself with Whitebeard. Weapons Ramba carries around a long sword fitting his height, with a curved blade and a large hand-guard. His level of swordsmanship is unknown, however it can be assumed that it is quite high. History Past Some time prior to the current storyline, Ramba became a known pirate in the New World, and allied himself with Whitebeard. Marineford Arc When Portgas D. Ace was to be executed at Marineford, Ramba and his crew joined forces with the Whitebeard Pirates to save him. Some time after Luffy and allies arrived, Ramba followed Whitebeard's orders in attacking Marineford from the side instead from the front. He and his crew were later attacked by the Pacifista army. After the siege wall was raised and Admiral Akainu melted the ice with his magma powers, Ramba boarded Whitebeard's hidden ship and entered the plaza with the help of Little Oars Jr. After Luffy saved Ace from the second execution attempt with Haoshoku Haki, Ramba and the other New World Pirates support Luffy on Whitebeard's orders. Ramba urged Luffy to take the opportunity to reach Ace while Whitebeard keep the marines busy. After Luffy freed Ace on the scaffold, the Whitebeard Pirates and their New World allies rejoiced. Just when the pirates were about to leave with Ace, Akainu provoked Ace and dealt a fatal blow to him. Ramba was seen by his side together with other pirates, protecting him from incoming Marines. Unfortunately, Ace soon died from his wounds. When the admiral aimed for Luffy's life, Ramba and the other pirates made protecting Luffy their top priority. When Shanks arrived and called for a ceasefire, Ramba and the other pirates left the battlefield. Major Battles *Whitebeard Pirates and their allies vs. the Marines and Shichibukai Trivia * Due to his height, clothing and armor, especially his helm, Ramba greatly resembles the High Elves fighters from the Lord of the Ring film trilogy. References Site Navigation it:Ramba Category:Male Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Allies Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Marineford Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Humans Category:New World Characters